


lost boys

by batang-heneral (amixxhan)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixxhan/pseuds/batang-heneral
Summary: hanahaki is a bitch, vicente learns. it doesn't help that he doesn't know what to do.





	lost boys

coughing up flowers was fucking annoying. 

never mind the fact that it’ll eventually kill him after weeks and weeks of pain, the blood and the petals stain everything. and he means it, it stains  _ everything _ , his hands, his floors, his stationary… he’s been trying to keep it a secret and red staining everything and the slight sampaguita smell in everything he owned was not the most ideal situation.

at this point, he'd rather die than let the object of his affections know that this was for  _ him _ . the guy had a boyfriend and sure as hell he'd never leave his stupidly-in-love and adorable boyfriend for little ‘ol him.

goyo had begged, okay? goyo had hands in his shoulders and shook them so hard he had a migraine afterwards, tears in his eyes and snot coming out of his perfect nose. ‘ _ huy enteng,  _ ‘ he had said then, ‘ _ sige na enteng, pabayaan mo na siya, pumunta na tayo ospital. _ ’

enteng shut the door to his old friend's face and grumbled about his friend’s lack of principle. pft. guy had flowers removed from his gut like, four times already. goyo rapped impatiently on his door. 

‘ _ gago, puta. pabayaan mo na ako goyo,  _ ‘ he shouts at the wooden barrier. he grits his teeth, his throat swelling with tiny sampaguitas and at least a shot glass worth of blood. 

‘ _ hoy, di ka pwede mamatay sa akin vicente- wala na nga si etoy mawawala ka na rin?’ _

bastard. there was one rule of their friendship and goyo just outright broke it. insensitive prick just mentioned the one thing he doesn't want to hear. 

‘shit, bro,  _ putangina-  _ low blow  _ pala yun _ ,’ goyo mutters loud enough for vicente to hear, the asshole.

‘ _ buti alam mo.  _ ‘ he scoffs, ‘okay  _ lang,  _ at least  _ makakasama ko na si kuya sa langit pag tapos na ‘to _ .’

goyo says something foul in french (vicente stifles a laugh in that, even  _ kuya julian’s  _ french insults are better.)

‘ _ gago, sisirain ko na pinto mo- _ ’

‘ _ wala akong pera pang- _ repair.  _ hoy! _ ’

‘ _ ako na magbabayad, lumabas ka lang diyan enteng.’ _

the tears have stopped. the flowers have receded somewhat. the man on the other side of the door knocks again. vicente breathes in then out then in then out. 

‘five minutes goyo. five minutes,’ he says, like the idiot he is.

‘five minutes  _ ‘tas pwede ko nang sirain yang pinto mo _ ?’

‘ _ gago hindi, bigyan mo lang ako  _ five minutes _ \- lalabas ako ‘tas puntahan natin yang putanginang doktor mo _ .’

and when he opens the door, gregorio del pilar smiles at him like he's seen some new paramour. 

_ tangina niya.  _ like,  _ sobrang tangina niya _ . how does ilyong  _ stand _ this man? (vicente’s willing to bet that ilyong doesn’t)

goyo’s tears from earlier were long gone. huh. vicente should ask how he did that one day. so he gets ready. he washes his face and clears the flowers lodged in his throat. he cleans the stains on his teeth. 

‘ _ si dok  _ luna  _ nalang puntahan natin para kilala mo _ ,‘ goyo suggests. vicente can only nod. ‘favorite  _ ka naman ni tiya  _ sabel _ din _ .’

vicente can only smile at the other as he gets dragged off to wherever.

* * *

 

_ tiya  _ sabel might as well have dragged vicente by the collar when he and goyo show up at the lunas’ practice. goyo is left with a flabbergasted  _ tiyo  _ toñito in the waiting room as  _ tiya  _ sabel leads him to some kind of backroom. 

‘hanahaki  _ ‘to anak _ , ‘ she says bluntly, gesturing to the green vines that are starting to show on his throat. ‘ _ alam mo naman kung ano katapat nito, hindi ba _ ? ‘

she holds both of his hands tight. ‘ _ iisa lang magagawa natin dito  _ enteng, ‘ she says sadly, grimly even. ‘ _ pagisipan mo muna.’ _

it used to be surgery, doctors forcefully digging through flesh to nip at the buds of desire that caused the disease. bigger flowers were bigger problems, clogging up airways faster than their smaller relatives. nowadays, its an oral pill, poisoning the plant from the inside. 

‘ _ sino  _ vince?’  _ tiya  _ sabel asks him, but he shakes his head in denial. no. he takes this one thing to his grave.

she does not pry, it wasn't  _ tiya  _ sabel’s nature to, instead she pulls him into an embrace. vicente doesn’t resist. 

‘ _ tiya  _ sabel,  _ napipisa na ako _ . ‘

‘ _iho_ , _wag ka na magreklamo._ _minsan ko lang ikaw makita_ ,’ she says with a smile. ‘ _pakamusta na rin sa nanay mo ha._ ’

vicente can only nod as  _ tiya  _ sabel writes a prescription.

* * *

 

‘well, that went better than i expected,’ goyo tells him. he opens the passenger seat for vicente and strides up the driver’s side. 

‘ _ buti naman di ka natakot kay tito _ ,’ vicente jokes, slamming the door with much more force than needed. ‘ _ ’di ba nagaway ulit siya kay tito  _ miong?’

‘pft.  _ pabayaan mo sila _ ,’ he says. ‘ _ pulipulitika nanaman siguro _ .’

vicente laughs, feeling the small pill bottle in his pocket and making his choice.

* * *

 

vicente enriquez stares down the small pill in his hands.

(is it worth it?) 

the glass of water beside him calls. 

(is it worth losing all feelings for  _ him _ ?) 

his hand shakes. 

(it is, enteng. goyo would never love you back, the back of his mind says.) 

and he drinks.

* * *

 

and vicente forgets how he wanted goyo’s lips on his own and his hands running through already mussed-up hair. how he wanted late night movie marathons nursing hot  _ tablea  _ cups in cold hands on a rainy night. how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with  _ him _ and start a family. 

this is the curse of hanahaki.

* * *

 

when gregorio del pilar visits the following morning, vicente enriquez feels nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this i guess.


End file.
